Yaoi with Gaara!
by Bloody.Desert.Rose.13
Summary: Gaara has hot Yaoi smex with the Males from Naruto! Slight Ooc Gaara. 5th Chapter out! Look to see who's fuckin Gaara now! I know it took a long time to update but hopefully I'm still as good as I used to be.
1. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara Threeway!

The three nin make their way through the forest of the River country. They were looking for some missing ninja that escaped from the Waterfall village.

"We should take a break." The raven haired one said in a cool voice. The red haired one glared then grunted and jumped up onto a near by tree branch and sat down looking over the two other nin.

"WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO YOU SASUKE, BELIEVE IT!!!!!" The blond roared while pointing angrily at the one called Sasuke.

"Because, Dobe we've been walking for hours and we all look tired but apparently you two kept your pride to much, idiots." This caused the red head to open his eyes from his meditating and glare at Sasuke.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot Uchiha?" He spoke with malice. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went and sat on a rock.

"Hey Gaara what are you doing up there anyway?" The blond Dobe asked making the one known as 'Gaara' to look down at him from the branch he was sitting on.

"So I don't have to be near the pompous asshole and don't have to hear your big mouth as well." Gaara stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The Uzumaki and Uchiha glared at the Sand user who ignored it and went back to meditating on the tree branch. Both boys smirked at each other and started to plan their revenge.

// A few Hours later //

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Gaara and quickly put his hand over the redhead's mouth so no noise got out. Gaara struggled and tried to get his sand to get the Uchiha off of him but it did not respond. This shocked him but that shock was soon over as soon as he felt Sasuke's hand slip into his pants and under his boxers. This action caused Gaara to struggle more and more as he felt Sasuke's digits brush against his member.

"It won't matter if you struggle, Gaa-kun. I made my demon sedate your demon . So you won't be able to control that sand of yours until I say you can. Believe it..." Naruto's seductive voice whispered in his ear; the blond's hot tongue licking the shell of Gaara's ear making the boy shiver in odd delight(SP?). Sasuke grabbed Gaara's manhood in a firm, tight grip taking him by surprise. Slowly Naruto climbed onto Gaara's lap and rubbed his already hard member through the fabric of the red haired boy's pants to get some pleasure. Gaara was sitting in Sasuke's lap while both boys ground their erections on his lower body.

"Dobe why don't we get to the _fun _part.." Sasuke said seductively as he sucked and nipped at Gaara's neck. Hearing this the redhead started to get more and more uneasy, knowing that something was wrong with the way he said 'fun'.

"Wha-what are you two doing?" Gaara stuttered a bit trying to block out the pleasure they were creating in his lower region.

"Oh curious little Gaara-kun..Why we're not going to do anything too harmful to you.. We're just going to..Rape you is all.." Naruto whispered as he yanked off the boys pants and shirt, his gourd had been taken off a while ago.

"Wh-what?!" He panicked as he struggled more but then heard Sasuke moan loudly. He was confused for a moment until he found out why the boy moaned...He was sitting on Sasuke's erection; his cheeks set aflame when he realized that and stopped moving.

"Aaaww, Gaa-kun we have to get you hard to get this to work..." Naruto pointed out as he sucked on the redhead's head and Sasuke petted his balls. Gaara released a few mewls, moans, and groans. Soon Gaara was hard and stiff; his cock a dark pink, standing up-strait, and twitched slightly as the wind blew against the hot flesh. "Ah, there we go.. Sasuke can I have it now?" Naruto asked and he felt Sasuke nod and get something out of his pocket and pulled out a circular item and hand it over to Naruto. As Sasuke gave it to Naruto Gaara saw what it was.

"A-a cock ring?! Y-your kidding right?" He asked nervously while the other two grinned evilly. Naruto slid the ring on his dick making the redhead hiss as his dick pulsed from the tightness. "D-don't turn it on, please Naruto." Gaara begged while Naruto smiled and nodded but then Sasuke smirked. The raven quickly reached over and pressed the button on the side making vibrations go up and down Gaara's thick shaft. "Ah-ah! Ugh! T-take it of-off! I c-can't-t t-ake it!" Gaara mewled out as he refused to cum. Not wanting to satisfy the other two if he came so easily so he did the next best thing, he begged for them to take it off.

"What's wrong the all mighty sand user can't take a cock ring? I wounder what's gunna happen when you lose your virginity..." Sasuke teased while Gaara growled at him letting his guard down. Taking advantage of it Sasuke and Naruto flipped him over so he was on all fours. Realizing what position he was in he widened his eyes. "Do you see this Gaara?" Sasuke asked as he held up a brightly colored butt plug.

It was rather large, very thick and the things on it looked alittle rough. "This is what is going to go in that little tight ass of yours. It's called the Ass ripper.." Sasuke said teasingly. Gaara gulped as his eyes widened when he felt the tip of the monster of a toy at his entrance. Suddenly it came in with full force making Gaara yelp and cum. He panted heavily as his dick dripped of cum and tears dripped out of his eyes. Naruto strapped the toy to him so he couldn't take it off and kept the ring on his cock making it harden back up.

This turned both boys on seeing the sand user do these things they thought he would never do especially the part with him looking somewhat pathetic. Their dicks where already rather hard, a dark pink, head shaped like a heart, the vein at the bottom pulsing out and purple, and precum coming out of the tip. Naruto made Gaara straddle his hips and slowly ground the boys dick with his own which hadn't helped a bit with Gaara seeing as he was trying not to cum from the cock ring.

He just thanked god that they forgot to turn on the, supposed to be, twisting and turning, vibrating toy that they stuck in his ass.

"No we didn't forget a bit about that Gaara..." Sasuke's voice said from behind them and the sand user felt a cold hand lightly touch him as it reached for the button on the toy. Once he turned it on Gaara threw his head back and screamed in pleasure.

_It feels so good! _he thought as he moved a little trying to get the toy to move more.

"Heh. Never thought you would actually like that Gaara. maybe you'll like what we're going to do next after you cum.." Sasuke teased. Oh yes he knew Gaara didn't want to go any farther then he had gone already so he would try to hold his cum in. This resulted in a very horny Gaara who would look utterly sexy and cute. The two boys saw him trying to not cum and smirked at this finding it rather cute at the face he was making.

Sasuke decided to make it harder on Gaara and started to suck and nip at his neck while grinding his back, Naruto ground his sex against Gaara's. The boys were in kneeling positions, with Gaara sitting in Sasuke's and Naruto's lap. After a few minutes Gaara couldn't stand it and cummed all over his and Naruto's abdomen and some on their faces, even Sasuke's!

"On to the next part! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly while Sasuke smirked and Gaara looked very nervous while panting.

"What ever I_pant_I did I'm sorry. _Pant, pant_ Just stop." Gaara begged not wanting this to go farther though he knew it was futile.

"Aaaw don't worry you'll like what we're about to do.." Sasuke whispered seductively in the younger's ear. Gaara shivered slightly as the warm air tickled his ear. Naruto reached down and took off the cock ring causing Gaara to sigh in relief and then they started to unstrap the butt plug.

_'Well so far things are getting better...' _he tried to think positively. After removing the item from the younger's tight asshole Sasuke immediately stuck two fingers in making Gaara cry out in surprise which sounded kind of feminine.

"I want-ta fuck him first Teme!" Naruto said forcefully and Sasuke glared.

"No I want to Dobe!" The raven haired one argued.

"Too bad I called it first! Believe it!" The fox-like boy exclaimed and pushed Sasuke out of the way then thrusted his abnormally large and thick cock inside the sand user. Gaara cried out in pain and pleasure but mostly pain.

Sasuke glared at Naruto but then got an idea but Naruto ignored the look on the Sharingan user's face and so did Gaara who was trying to adjust to Naruto's size. But it didn't help when Naruto cried out in what seemed like pain and thrusted in farther causing Gaara to grunt in pain. "WHAT THE HELL TEME?!?!?!!" Naruto growled at the Uchiha who had his dick in the blond's tan ass.

"Pay back for not letting me fuck Gaara's virginity out of him." He stated cockily, proud he got someone's virginity even though it was not who he had in mind.

Naruto couldn't thrust into Gaara even though the Raccoon boy was ready because he had to adjust himself to Sasuke, Damn him to hell!

Soon they started to thrust with Sasuke in lead. They were all moaning, groaning, and growling.

Thrust after thrust they got closer to their sweet release. Naruto bit and sucked at Gaara's neck and Sasuke doing the same to Naruto. After a while Naruto pulled out of Gaara and flipped the redhead onto his back then thrusted inside the small tight hole again.

Gaara had drool going down the side of his mouth in which Naruto tried to lick away but it just kept coming, hickeys and love bites all over his back, neck, chest, and some on his stomach. Naruto had hickeys and love bites all over his back and neck while Sasuke was clean besides the sweat that dripped off everyones' bodies.

Soon Gaara cummed; constricting his ass muscles around Naruto's cock which caused Naruto to go over the edge which caused Sasuke over the edge.

_'It was kind of like dominoes..' _Thought Naruto. Cum was all over their bodies along with sweat, drool, and other liquids.

"Well that wasn't as bad as you thought now was it Gaara-kun?" Naruto said, it was more like he stated it than asked it. Gaara looked up at the blond fox-like boy with somewhat wide sea foam eyes while still panting from his first orgasm.

He tried to glare but couldn't since he was still going through pleasurable spasms from cumming so hard especially since this, once again, was his first orgasm.

Naruto grinned but Sasuke had a small frown on his features. "Oi, what's wrong Sasuke?"

"I still want to fuck Gaara..." The raven haired Uchiha pouted childishly while Gaara's eyes widened slightly more. Naruto looked at the pale boy as if he was stupid.

"What's stoppin' you?" Naruto asked looking down at the raccoon eyed redhead who's eyes were now almost as round as Lee's . Gaara shook his head rapidly in the 'no' motion as if saying he didn't want to. "Oh stop being a baby Gaara. You took my cock why can't you take Sasuke's in that tight little hole of your's? Your not a virgin any more remember so it won't hurt as much now." Naruto stated while Gaara glared.

"I don't appreciate being raped Uzumaki." Gaara growled while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Didn't sound like you didn't want it Sabaku." Sasuke's voice stated coolly from behind both demon wielding boys. Gaara growled at him and glared.

"Do you know the meaning of 'No' Uchiha. If I get fucked by any one I'd rather it be Naruto since he already took me. But if I had to pick between you and Rock Lee, I'd pick Lee." Gaara spat earning a glare from the Uchiha and a stifled giggle from the Uzumaki.

"Now that's harsh!" Giggled Naruto.

"Shut up Dobe..."

"Hell at least I'm a better fuck than Rock Lee!"

"He is not better than me!"

"Yes he is! Cuz' if he wasn't then Gaara would rather have you fuck him but he wants Lee to fuck him!" Gaara watch then slowly got up and dressed while he watched them fight. When he was fully dressed and with his gourd on his back he evaporated into a mist of sand.

_**'I just got raped by a fox, why couldn't you have fought back?!" **_Screamed Shukaku. _'If I liked it then you probably liked it...' __**'Shut up, now be a good little boy and lets see if that Rock kid is truly a better fuck.' **__'Good idea.' _Gaara smirked and started strutting towards were he sensed Lee.


	2. Why we love full moons! GaaShuk

**Information**

**Name- Sabaku No Gaara**

**Age- 15**

**Rank- Kage**

**Looks- Maroon colored bushy hair, Jade eyes, pale skin. **

**Clothes- Maroon long sleeved turtle neck shirt with a black over coat. Brown vest type thing to hold gourd. Long grey pants and black sandals.**

**

* * *

****Name- Shukaku**

**Age- Very old (a.k.a. I don't know)**

**Rank- technically Kage but sealed in Gaara.**

**Human form looks- Dirty blond bushy hair, golden eyes with these symbols in them : but can make them humanish so the would be golden but have a normal pupil, looks about sixteen, and lightly tanned skin.**

**Clothes- Back pants that end in the middle of the ankle, fish net under shirt, black jacket with the kanji symbol wind under the left shoulder, and black sandals. Wears a choker with the sand village symbol on it that Gaara makes him wear so it can tell Gaara his wear abouts.**

**Story Start**

**Gaara was still in his office reading a book about sealed demons, it was about eleven o'clock at night so nobody was here except him. It seems in the book, that a demon could come out of the container's body with out killing it. But the container could keep control of the demon by saying a special word chosen by them and the demon would stop by their body being shocked. This interested Gaara so he read on. Demons have human forms so they could fit in more and could be caught less easily. Suddenly Gaara's head started to hurt, at first it was just a minor throbbing but as the time passed it became a partial stabbing feeling but it soon faded and felt as if it were never there. Looking over to his left he saw the sand on the floor start to move and shape into a body. Fascinated he continued to watch in amazement, which I might add you don't see every day but nether was sand morphing into a body and Gaara not being the cause.**

**"What the hell?" He questioned no one in perticular(SP?). Soon the sand had stopped into what it seemed a well built male. Soon the sand turned into a flesh color, and there stood a naked hot guy with eyes like Shukaku's. "Who the hell are you?!" Gaara demanded, with a light blush, the smirking male in front off him.**

**"Oh, tsk tsk Gaara." The un named man said wagging his finger side to side playfully earning a growl from Gaara. "Sigh And I thought you were smart. Didn't you notice the eyes they're a plain give away." **

**"...You have eyes like Shukaku's.. but he can't be able to get out of my body and even if he could how could I be able to believe you?" He questioned in monotone.**

**"Hm, well for the matter that what you just read gave me the information to get out. And for the matter of making you believe me, your favorite food is beef tong and chicken gizzards, you were watching porn one day on the Internet then accidentally clicked a gay porn and liked it and now you watch them secretly when no ones home blush, and every morning you check if you have gotten any 'bigger' if you know what I mean." Shukaku said now in a thinking position still naked, while Gaara blushed profusely from his last two statements. "Well if you don't mind I'll go out and have a little fun." He stated Turning around and started to walk to the door. **

**" Umhm uh, s-sit!" Gaara yelled unsure of himself and the word. Suddenly Shukaku seemed to turn jagged in his movements and then fell flat on his face.**

**"Gah! What the hell was that for?!" Shukaku yelled on the floor looking slightly burnt while Gaara stood there smirking smugly loosing the unsure-ness.**

**"For one I can't let you hurt the people of my village, and two you can't walk around naked." He stated a-matter-factly. Looking deep in thought while Shukaku sat Indian style pouting cutely like a child on the floor. **

**"Let's get you some clothes then I'll find out what to do in the morning." He stated walking into his personal chambers that was connected to his office with Shukaku fallowing. Seeing as Shukaku was about the same size as him Shukaku could wear his clothes. "Pick out what you want." He stated uncaringly walking toward the bed and sitting watching Shukaku rummage through his things. Soon Shukaku had picked out a pair of blood red boxers, black pants, fish net tank top, and a black jacket.**

**"So how do I look?" Shukaku asked looking towards Gaara who looked him over and nodded approvingly.**

**//Fast Forward two Days//**

**Shukaku had been here two days now and every one was getting used to him. Temari and Kankuro were less nervous around him and would get along pretty well. Temari and Shukaku would make crack jokes on Kankuro and hit him when he did something stupid. Kankuro and Shukaku would look at woman and try to pick them up or would try to use really stupid pick up lines and see if they worked on the uglier population of women. But lately Shukaku and Gaara would act strangely. It was the night of a full moon but the other two sand siblings didn't think any thing of it. **

**Temari and Kankuro were supposed to be on a three day mission leaving this afternoon and Gaara had a day off from the office so he could stay home and relax the ****rest of the day. **

**With Gaara **

**"Why the hell is this happening?! Every fucking time I'm in the same room as Shukaku I get freaking horny!" Gaara cried as he cummed in his hands, frustrated that he has to resort to this being the fact it's gotten so bad that cold showers don't help. Walking into his connected bathroom he washed of his hands and whipped himself free of cum, he had even gotten some on his face. "I need to ask that damn demon about it when Temari and Kankuro leave. Seems the same thing is happening to him." He mumbled to himself getting slightly hard thinking about the demon. He sighed and walked towards the shower and masturbated in there.**

**With Shukaku**

**"This is getting out of hand. I've never experienced it this bad." He said to himself while he heard Gaara start to moan again making him hard once again. He sat back down on his bed and placed his hands back onto his cum covered shaft and started to move his hand up and down up and down. He used his thumb to make pleasurable circles on the head.

* * *

**

**Back to with nobody**

**"Hey Gaara, Shukaku we're leaving!" Temari called up to the two men, not waiting for a reply she and Kankuro left. Gaara sighed as he got cleaned up to make himself look presentable. He sighed and walked towards Shukaku's room and knocked on his door firmly. He heard shuffling and then the door started to slowly open revealing the one and only Shukaku.**

**"I need to talk to you about some thing." Gaara stated hiding the blush he had and his coat hiding the boner he had. Shukaku nodded silently and opened the door a little more. " I want to know what's going on right now. Why the hell when ever we're near each other we get hard and have to run to our rooms to hide it?!" Gaara ordered his arms crossed and his face serious but his hardness did not lessen it just increased and it was hard resisting it. Shukaku knew Gaara was restraining himself from either masturbating or pouncing on him and frankly he found it extremely hot. **

**"Well I knew this would come sooner or later... We're in heat. I'm in heat around this time of the year for about a week and since I was sealed in you from before birth I guess you get into heat too. So you'll be in it about the same time as me. And being me and you are in heat demons who are in heat around the same time as others get horny when around each other." Shukaku explained blushing slightly while he pointed to Gaara's and his hardness.**

**"So how do we fix it?" Gaara questioned while siting on the bed next to Shukaku, he was getting sweaty from restraining himself. **

**"**_**Sigh**_** I'm afraid that they're is noway to fix it. The only way I know how to stop from us getting overly excited around each other is to fuck each other.. but other than that there isn't any thing we can do..." Shukaku said sighing and falling back on to the bed. Gaara watched him intently but was deep in thought until he came to a conclusion.**

**"Would you be willing to do that? I mean so we don't get caught getting excited." Gaara asked with a blush as he watched Shukaku get up with a mischievous smirk.**

**"Depends... you have to be the **_**Uke **_**and I'll be the Seme." Gaara's eyes widened then narrowed as he let out a dangerous growl.**

**"I will not be the **_**girl **_**in this! Why don't you be the Uke?!" Gaara growled in dislike while Shukaku smirked still.**

**"Because your perfect material for an Uke as I'm perfect material for a Seme." Shukaku said cockily.**

**"Wha-" Gaara was cut off by Shukaku tackling him into the bed forcing his lip onto Gaara's. His eyes widened in shock while Shukaku's were closed enjoying Gaara's sweet lips. He started to force his tongue into Gaara's mouth as Gaara's words were muffled. **

**Over time Gaara gave in and started to kiss back fighting for dominance but lost horribly, Shukaku smirked against his lips. Shukaku started to unbuckle Gaara's vest while he ground against Gaara causing him moan into Shukaku's lips. Soon Gaara was left with only his pants and Shukaku was still fully dressed. Shukaku left Gaara's lips letting Gaara moan loudly into the open, he opened his eyes slowly looking up at the smirking Seme while he panted. He could feel his boxers start to get wet from pre-cum and he could see a small speck right at the top of the tent in his pants. It was seeping through his boxers. **

**Gaara sat up slowly as Shukaku climbed off of him and watched as the sand demon undressed till he was only left in his boxers, Gaara blushed looking at the bulge in Shukaku's boxers. **

**"Now then, let's get you undressed my little Uke." Shukaku said, his voice laced with deep lust. He pounced onto Gaara and brought Gaara's legs onto his shoulders while he pulled at Gaara's waist band. Gaara helped Shukaku pull off his pants, now he was left with only his boxers. Shukaku hovered over Gaara as he lied there blushing from his exposure and looking innocent making Shukaku more turned on. **

**Suddenly he got an idea to torture his container pleasurably. He slowly got off of Gaara and off the bed as Gaara sat up looking curiously at the demon to see what he was doing. He watched as Shukaku pulled down his boxers and threw then across the room revealing his eight inch member that slowly leaked out pre-cum from the tip. Shukaku motioned Gaara to come forward to him with his index finger. "Come here little boy.." Shukaku said playfully as Gaara came towards him obediently. Now Gaara was right in front of the sand demon as he seemed hypnotized looking into the golden pools Shukaku owned. "That's a good boy." Shukaku said petting Gaara's member playfully getting a moan in return. Gaara's eyes were half opened and glazed over in lust. **

**Shukaku firmly gripped Gaara through his boxers making the redhead moan loudly. "So tell me Gaara. Would you be the Uke just to feel this pleasure, or do you want me to stop?" Shukaku smirked knowing the answer.**

**"I'll be the Uke..."Gaara said his voice raspy, his eyes were partially closed and face contorted in pleasure. Shukaku smirked seeing his container submissive to him. He slowly released Gaara cock as he got a disappointed whine in return, he chuckled and moved his hands up towards the waist band of Gaara's boxers. He slowly removed them making sure to have the waist band go painfully slow over Gaara's hard shaft making the young Kazekage moan loudly. Now both males were naked and their member arching against each other. Shukaku pinned Gaara to a wall and started to grind his cock against Gaara's causing Gaara moan loudly his head tipping up and to the side as Shukaku sucked on his neck leaving a purple Hickey. Shukaku slowly, so Gaara wouldn't notice, moved his hand and quickly and firmly grabbed Gaara's member making him moan. **

**"So Gaara, how much do you like this?" Shukaku asked not moving his hand at all while he smirked cockily.**

**"I like it a-alot.." He said panting trying to move his hips but Shukaku wouldn't let him.**

**"If I please you will you please me in any way I want?" Shukaku questioned; knowing the answer would be yes. Gaara nodded rapidly wanting to cum. He soon felt the hand griping himself start to move rapidly making him groan as he bucked his hips to increase his pleasure. In less than three minutes he came into Shukaku's hand as he panted and tried to get his airless lungs refilled. "So will you please me?" Gaara nodded reluctantly knowing he had agreed to it. "Good." **

**Shukaku switched places with Gaara and he leaned on the wall. He used the sand to make Gaara kneel on the floor so his dick was right in front of Gaara's mouth. "Now suck." Shukaku ordered, Gaara's eyes were wide and any one could tell he didn't want to put **_**that**_** into his mouth. "Gaara, just pretend it's a loli pop... your cum tasted good so, so will mine." Gaara looked at it unsure so Shukaku was going to say something else but his words choked as he felt hot warmth surround his member. Gaara sucked on it hard trying to get this over with, but when he heard choking he opened his jade eyes to look up at Shukaku who was still in shock. But the shock soon diminished and he began to moan loudly. After a couple of minutes Shukaku came into Gaara's mouth, Gaara moaned at the taste of Shukaku's cum. **

**The demon did not lie when he said it tasted good, Gaara left a half mouth full of the cum and slowly stood up to be the same height as the demon who was panting uncontrollably watching his movement with half closed eyes. Gaara forced Shukaku's mouth open and let the cum slide into the demons mouth, a little stream of it leaking from the sides of Shukaku's mouth and running down his neck and down his body. Shukaku moaned enjoying his taste.**

**"Now what do we do?" Gaara questioned curiously, not knowing what else to do seeing as this is his first time. Shukaku smirked and grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him towards the bed. Shukaku roughly tossed Gaara onto the bed and then pounce on top of the dazed redhead. **

**"Now I fuck you Gaara-kun." The demon said a wide grin plastered on his face as Gaara's eyes widened. Shukaku propped Gaara's legs onto his shoulders and teased the poor redhead's entrance causing Gaara to moan in small pleasure. All of a sudden Shukaku thrusted into Gaara making him scream into Shukaku's neck in pain. Small tears slid down Gaara's cheek's while Shukaku tried to sooth him. "Gomen, it will all be over soon Gaara-kun. I promise from here on out it will be pleasure." he whispered into Gaara's ear and started to whisper sweet nothings into Gaara's ear until he settled down. "Tell me when I can move." Shukaku told the young Kazekage who nodded in agreement.**

**"Okay, I-I think you can move now." Gaara whispered into Shukaku's neck which his head was still berried in. Shukaku nodded and started to move slowly; seeing if Gaara was still in pain. He soon got his confidence back up seeing as Gaara wasn't showing signs of pain only of minor discomfort. Shukaku started to forcibly thrust into Gaara trying to go deeper and aiming for different spots trying to find the point that made Gaara scream in pleasure. **

**After a few moments he found it and it made Gaara scream his name. "Sh-shukaku!_thrust, thrust_ Shukaku! _thrust_" Each thrust made them closer than the last to there sweet release. "Harder! Faster! Deeper!" Gaara would order and Shukaku took no heed in disappointing his container. After half an hour Shukaku felt Gaara's dick twitch against his stomach signifying he was going to cum soon but so was the Tuniki. Shukaku's prediction did not disappoint. **

**Gaara came, his cum splattering all over their stomachs and some reaching their faces. "Shukakuuuu!" Gaara howled in pleasure, his cum splattered in random places and a stream of his drool leaked out from a corner of his mouth. After a few moments after Gaara Shukaku came, his cum spilling into Gaara's hole and some leaking out and spilling onto the bed. **

**"So pant how pant was it?" Shukaku questioned Gaara still inside him, he licked of a bit of Gaara's drool that leaked out the side of his mouth. Gaara slowly looked up at Shukaku still panting as he wiggled his butt a bit feeling awkward with the cum inside him.**

**"It isn't that bad being the Uke..." Gaara mumbled blushing while Shukaku smirked. But Gaara didn't just want to stay in that position, far from it. If Shukaku was going to stay in him then he going to make it worth his while. **

**He pushed Shukaku to his side so the Tuniki was laying on his back with Gaara sitting on his cock. Gaara smirked as he started to ride the demon making him moan. Soon after a few moments Shukaku started to thrust into Gaara causing the redhead tilt his head up wards and moan. After a while they both came again, Gaara's cum coated Shukaku and Shukaku's cum filled the young fiftreen year old who now liked the feeling of the cum inside him. **

**Looking towards the clock that was on the bed side table Shukaku saw it was now two A.M. they had started at for the least twelve in the after noon. Gaara wasn't paying attention though he had layed his head down onto Shukaku's chest that was completely covered in his own cum and the right side of Gaara's face now covered in his own cum as Gaara licked at the substance that lay in the area of his tongue on the Tuniki's chest. **

**"Hey Gaara it's two A.M. should we stop or do you want to keep going?" Shukaku asked as Gaara sat back up causing the almighty demon to cum a little and thrust up seeing as he hadn't left Gaara's hole. Gaara let out a mewl causing himself to blush. But then went back to the answer and looked deep in thought.**

**"Let's stop for right now. I need to take a shower." Gaara stated while Shukaku nodded understandingly but for the hell of it he thrusted into Gaara when Gaara tried to remove himself. Gaara glared at him lightly for it while Shukaku smiled innocently, making Gaara roll his eyes knowing Shukaku is anything from innocent. He fully removed himself and went into the shower to clean himself of the cum on which there were layers on his stomach, back, and lower region. Now thinking about how much he was covered only god knows how much Shukaku was layered in. Gaara blushed and Shukaku smirked as he spied on the Kazekage with the third eye. **


	3. Gaara in Heat! KakaGaa

The young sand nin was walking down the streets of Konaha thinking about the attack that he was to partake in during the Chunnin exams.

This young redhead's name was, as you should probably know, Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara to be exact. He had hair the color of freshly spilled blood in a shaggy style, beautiful eyes that were right now an icy blue with a tint of green surrounded by thick black lines caused by insomnia, a pale complexion, and the thing that made people stare at him the most was his Kanji that stood for love. Now that we're done with the unneeded introduction of our favorite redhead we need to tell you why you're here.

Gaara has a problem. No, his father wasn't trying to kill him again. No, Shukaku wasn't trying to get out. And No, Gaara wasn't stalking the streets for prey...okay not the prey that he wants to kill, a different type of prey. Yes, he was having a problem with Shukaku.

He found out that Shukaku was indeed a _girl_. And no, he doesn't find that a big problem it's just that Shukaku, being somewhat an animal, and being female and at the age Gaara is resulted into something that Gaara didn't like much. Shukaku was in heat and since it was in heat and being sealed in Gaara he was in heat also.

Shukaku wanted a male to claim Gaara and make kin, the only problem with that was that Gaara was _male_ not _female_ so he couldn't fulfill her wish for kin but she still wanted a male mate. Unless of course she finds out how to make him pregnant.

She wanted a strong, smart, handsome male but the most important thing she wanted was that she wanted him _BIG_ if you know what I mean.

He heard sounds coming from the wood so he fallowed them in all his broadness. Looking out from behind a large oak tree he saw a man that had hair that seemed to defy gravity and was a beautiful silver. He was covered in sweat and looked a little tired but still kept on training. He looked to be in his early twenties but Gaara caught the smell of his blood from his knuckles and found that he was in his late teens.

Suddenly Gaara felt an uncomfortable sensation in his pants and dread began to fill him and if it wasn't for the worry of getting caught by the silver haired beauty he would have groaned out loud. Apparently he found his mate.

Though he should be happy there was one big thing that kept him from fucking the silver haired man and that was because of the man's head band. He was a leaf nin. Gaara was supposed to kill leaf nin when the war starts. Directing he attention back to the silver headed ninja he saw that the elder male was gone. Gaara panicked though only someone who was an expert at reading emotions, like himself, would know he was.

"Looking for me?" Came a beautiful, deep, voice from behind the red head. _Shit._ Turning quickly he saw the silver haired beauty. He watched the man with wide, icy blue, eyes.

The older male smiled, well at least that's what Gaara thinks he did seeing as the mask the other male wore covered half of his face. "No need to panic." He said then glanced down and smile some more, "I see you have a problem."

Gaara blushed hot pink and moved his lips as to say something but nothing came out. The man chuckled, "Do you want some help with it?" he asked in what Gaara thought was a seductive voice but he wasn't quite sure seeing no one used it while directing it at him.

"U-uhh..." Is what the poor little red head managed to get out of his plump pink lips. The silver haired man chuckled again. Gaara's penis was straining against his usually baggy pant and white specks were starting to appear around the tent-like area. All this caused Gaara to blush.

_Let me take over your vocals and body. _Ordered the demon who caused this all. Gaara obliged happily and let the demon take semi-control. If Gaara wanted the demon to stop he could take full control and he was still conscious mentally but not physically.

The red head's eyes closed right after gold flashed in his icy orbs then opened quickly. A seductive, yet mischievous, smirk stretch onto his face. The silver haired man raised a visible eye brow as he watched the smaller and more petite of the two slink towards him like a cat slinking towards it's prey. Gaara's gourd had disappeared but the sand was guarding the area in case of intruders. Once the petite male had gotten close enough to the silver haired man the horny red head sat on the larger's lap. Gaara had his legs on either side of the silver haired man and he was sitting on the man's crouch.

"_I would very much like it if you help, _(1)_Danna." _Shukaku/Gaara murmured seductively while rubbing their ass against the elder's now semi hard on. Gaara/Shukaku leaned their head on the older's chest while still keeping eye contact and blinked cutely.

"Arn't you a bit too young to have intercourse? And my name is Kakashi little one." The elder said playfully. Gaara/Shukaku pouted cutely.

_"I am old enough. Am I not attractive enough for you, Kakashi-danna?" _Gaara/Shukaku asked in a mock down hearted voice while sticking their bottom lip out. Kakashi smiled with his visible eye.

"Well I guess I'll have to take your word for it then won't I?" He asked playfully while his hand caressed Gaara's tight ass causing both Gaara and Shukaku purr in pleasure. Shukaku let Gaara take full control but she would be coaching him through this if he needed it. Gaara nuzzled Kakashi's neck and nipped and sucked teasingly as Kakashi slipped his hand into Gaara's pants and slipped his middle finger into Gaara's hole. Gaara let out a moan and thrusted his rear on Kakashi's hand. Kakashi smile again and slipped another appendage into Gaara's hole and started to twist and turn them trying to find Gaara's G-spot. By now Gaara had started to ride Kakashi's hand.

"Ka-Kakashi-dannaaa, t-ta-ake my, uugh, p-aan-tss off-f, pleeasse!" Gaara stuttered in pleasure and Kakashi did as he was told. The silver haired man undid Gaara's sash, then pulled the redhead's shirt off, and then finally took off his sandals and pants but not his underwear. Gaara groaned as he spread his legs open wide for an offering to his elder. Some of Gaara's sand was being used as a cushion for the two men. Kakashi smiled playfully and leaned down to nuzzle the side of the petite young man's crouch making said man groan out of frustration of being teased and pleasure. Kakashi breathed on the redhead's erection making the redhead groan yet again. "(2)Douzo, Kakashu-danna!" Gaara practically screamed.

"What exactly do you want? You just keep saying please but I don't know what you want." The elder said teasingly making Gaara growl at him though it came out more like a needy mewl.

"I want your fucking _cock_ inside my _ass hole _and for you to fucking _pound_ your _cock _inside me until you spray your _seamen _inside my _ass_. Do you _understand_ how to do _that_?" Gaara seethed through his pleasure. Kakashi thought it was funny how blunt the younger was but he did not object. He quickly flipped the red head so he was on all fours and stripped him of his boxers in mid flip. Kakashi then took off Gaara's headband and tied it around the younger's eyes for a make shift blindfold. Then Kakashi pulled down his mask and bent down to Gaara's pale ass that was high up in the air and stuck his tongue between Gaara's cheeks and licked playfully. Gaara moaned loudly and thrusted his rear to get more of Kakashi's naughty tongue. "Ka-Kakashii-danna..." Kakashi smirked and dug his tongue in deeper then wiggled it a bit making Gaara wail in pleasure. Soon after eating out Gaara's small hole Kakashi began to fondle with the redhead's balls that clenched and unclenched when he started to rub them.

Kakashi chuckled at his new find, "You're rather large for your age, little one." Gaara growled at him though once again it came out as a needy mewl. Kakashi chuckled again then leaned back down and licked the junction between Gaara's organ and ass. The red head's cock twitched in need, looking down the panda eyed male saw that his organ was a dark shade of pink with the exception of the purple vain. The head of his penis was heart shaped with precum drizzling out from the tip and he could feel it throbbing to be satisfied and touched.

"Please, Kakashi-danna, fuck meee!" Gaara begged desperately while he spread his legs out to show off his hole to the older male.

"Ah, but Panda-chan I have no lube. It would hurt you more, I know your a virgin so the slicker the better." Kakashi said with a hint of concern in his voice. Gaara growled in frustration.

_Suck him Gaara, your spit will make good enough lube. _Said his demon. Gaara flipped over and then tackled the silver haired man. The jade eyed male had his sand hold down the masked man who he still could not see because of the blind fold. Using his nose he followed the smell of Kakashi's precum and the red head hooked his mouth around it and deep throuted his elder. Gaara clenched and unclenched his mouth around Kakashi quite a few times until he was told to stop by Shukaku who also told him it was time to mate. Gaara crawled on top of Kakashi and started to slowly sit himself down on top of Kakashi's cock. The red haired panda moaned lowly in both pleasure and pain. After he was fully seated he stayed like that until he found himself deemed ready to move.

After a minute or two Gaara started to move up and down, speeding up over time. The sand retreated from the man's limbs and the silver haired man pulled Gaara off of him the flipped the red head onto all four then thrusted back in to the tight hole. Kakashi berried his face in the crook of Gaara's neck and sucked on the junction thus giving the red head a hickey.

"Kaka-kashii-dann-aaah!" Gaara moaned as Kakashi hit his prostate. "Harder! Deeper! Please, Kakashi-danna!" Gaara begged and Kakashi obliged happily. "Yeeess..." Gaara purred in pleasure as Kakashi obeyed him. The silver haired male had left many hickeys on Gaara's back and neck.

"Oh Godzz you're soo tight, little one..." Kakashi moaned in the junction of Gaara's neck, "Mmph..." Kakashi extracted his meat out of Gaara, which earned a groan of disappointment at first, then slammed it back in as deep as he could, which earned a loud wail of pleasure.

"Do it again!!!" The small red head ordered through the pleasure that came off in waves from his lower regions which were being pounded. Kakashi obeyed and did it a couple more times, each time getting a similar reaction to the first. Wanting something different the silver headed male flipped over his pleasure induced lover so he was on his back and thrusted in again. "Oooh, Kaakashii-daannaaaAH!" Gaara yelled at the end because Kakashi hit his prostate very hard which caused a very large wave of pleasure to erupt in the petite red head.

"Do you like that, little one? I'm sure you want more don't you?" Kakashi teased as he thrusted in harder and more deeper.

"Yeeesss, douzo (3)ichidan! Kakashi-danna!" The demon possessed boy begged. By now the small red head had drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth to his neck where it pooled into a small puddle. Kakashi lapped up the drool that just kept coming. He watched as the smaller male writhed in pleasure and begged for more and it made him just more hornier.

Kakashi felt Gaara's walls start to clench around his meat and it started to pull him over the edge more and more. "Kakashi-danna," Gaara's voice came out in breathless pants, "I'm g-going to cum-m..." He warned. The red Head made some even more delicious sounds than before as he was dragged closer and closer towards his climax. Kakashi kissed him deeply with unimaginable passion. "A-Aaah, AH!!!" Gaara screamed and wailed in pleasure as he came all over himself and Kakashi. Gaara's climax had brought Kakashi over the edge and he cummed inside Gaara's small hole. Some of Kakashi's fluid spilled out of Gaara and onto the sand which absorbed it greedily. Kakashi leaned down slightly to lapped at the red head's cum.

Gaara's cock twitched from the after shock of the orgasm and it spurted little lines of cum. Kakashi saw and leaned down to it, his cock was still in Gaara, and sucked on the tip.

"Kakashi!" Gaara gasped as Kakashi started to take his own meat in to his(Kakashi's) mouth. Gaara started to scream from the warm pleasure waves that came from Kakashi deep throating him. The small red head once again clenched his walls around Kakashi's cock and came inside the silver haired jonin's hot mouth. Kakashi drank the younger's juices greedily. "Kaa-Kashi-danna..." Gaara murmured breathlessly. The red head felt the jonin smile against his penis and moaned because of how pleasurable that had felt because his cock was so sensitive and tender now. Kakashi removed his mouth from Gaara's meat and pulled out of Gaara, but not with out a moan of displeasure, and went back up to Gaara. The silver haired male snuggled his head into the junction of the red head's shoulder and neck. 

"I never got your name, little one." Kakashi stated into Gaara.

"My name is Gaara, Kakashi-danna..." Gaara murmured sleepily._ Sleep, I will not take over for now. _Ordered Shukaku who was also tired and satisfied. Gaara's eyes slowly fluttered closed and he snuggled up to Kakashi who chuckled and wrapped his arms around his petite frame. Curled up against each other like mating snakes they fell asleep.

* * *

1- danna: master

2- douzo: please

3- ichidan: more


	4. ThreeWayRape!

A somewhat short but still intimidating red head walked into a training area where two green clad nins were sparring. Clearing his throat to get the attention of the two in need of fashion advice ninjas. Stopping abruptly the two bowl headed men made their way over to Gaara grinning widely with their oddly blindingly shiny teeth showing.

"Gaara-kun! What brings you to our youthful village?!" Lee exclaimed looking at the panda look alike expectantly. Speaking of that over grown colorful panda, he looked uncomfortable and was actual fidgeting though it was barely noticeable. He cleared his throat and began his recited speech,

"I wanted to a-apo-pallag-gi-i-ze to you and your s-sensei for the t-troub-ble I c-caa-aused-d for you-u bo-oth dur-r-ing the Chu-unin exa-a-ms." Hey, even though I said he recited it doesn't mean he actually was used to saying it enough not to want to stop and walk away in the middle of the apology.

"That is not a problem youthful little Gaara! It just gave Lee another youthful obstacle to over come!! But if you want to repay us for the trouble you could come to our youthful feast tonight!" Gai exclaimed in all his weirdly disturbing glory.

"Yes Gaara! Join us in our youthful fulfilling of our eating needs!!" Lee exclaimed.

"Alright...What time should I be there and where exactly is 'there'?"

"Just down that youthful trail!" Gai pointed to a trail connected to this training ground. "And be there around the youthful time of nine o'clock!!" Gaara nodded and left in a swirl of sand.

A few hours later Gaara arrived at the green clad nins' median sized cabin. Knocking on the green painted door he barely got two knocks in before the door was flung open.

"Glad to see you made it to our youthful feast!" Gai grinned as he practically flung Gaara inside. After being seating in between the youth obsessed men he began to eat the food he was given. After a few minutes Gaara started to feel uncomfortably tight in his pants. Trying to ignore it he kept on eating the food but it just got worse and worse all the way until he finally groaned in pain and grabbed the rock hard tent in his pants.

"Gaara-kun are you all right?!" Exclaimed in a worried voice, he had a glint in his eye though Gaara couldn't see it because he was bent over trying to releive the pain.

"Why don't we move him over to the bed Lee?" Gai said in his deep yet anoyingly cheerful voice.

"That's a youthful idea Gai-sensei!" And the hooked their arms under Gaara's and half dragged him over to the bed in the next room thus reveiling Gaara's painful erection.

"It seems that Gaara has a problem here Lee. Why don't we youthfully help him out?" Gai suggested.

"That is a youthfully genius plan Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted and literally tore Gaara's clothes from his body. By now Gai was already naked and started to strip Lee of his green clothing.

"Ooh god..." Gaara groaned while his hands tried to relieve the pain in his groin; totally ignoring the bowl heads in the room. Lee and Gai grinned at each other and tackled the red head. When they got off of the now disoriented boy he had his hands tied behind his back and a calor that kept him from using chakra. "The hell...!?"

"Why youthful Gaara, just think this is also part of your youthful redemption!" Gai grinned as he patted Gaara on the head.

"Fuck you both! Let me go before I kill you!" He glared with all his might but those two dorks just kept grinning.

"Now, now Gaara. You shouldn't talk that way to your _dannas_, well temporary dannas. SO LETS GET STARTED MY YOUTHFUL SEX SLAVE!!" As Gai, the fucking creep, yelled, or screamed, the last sentence he had flipped Gaara onto his knees. "My youthful student why don't you take the first entrance and I'll take his youthfully tight mouth!" Lee saluted,

"YES GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee then took his large and rock hard cock, and rubbed it between Gaara's ass cheeks then teased the poor redhead's hole. Lee had the head of his cock enter, but just left it as that, and rolled his hips causing Gaara to moan loudly and generously. Gai to advantage of this and slid his mutantly large cock inside Gaara's mouth; Gaara growled at the bowl head in pure anger that the man took advantage of his shameful pleasure. "Oh, Gai-sensei! He's sooo tight and I do not yet have my whole penis in yet!!" Lee grinned as he rolled his hips faster and rubbed and grabbed the jade eyed male's cheeks. Finally Lee bucked his hips far into panda-boy's ass and moaned loadly at the tightness. Gaara moaned generously onto Gai's cock which thickened at the sudden vibrations, and caused Gai to move in and out of the poor preteen's mouth. Lee bucked and bucked at all different angles and Gaara, to help get this humiliating experience over, sucked, licked, and even nibbled on Gai's cock.

"That's a good boy, ugh! That's it suck it harder you youthfully naughty fuck toy!" Gai rumbled and pushed Gaara's head farther down his cock making the redhead deep throat him. Gaara moaned loudly from deep inside his throat as Lee banged against his prostate, Gaara bucked his hips back onto Lee's dick.

"Ugh! Gai-sensei! I'm cumming!! AAAH!!" Lee called out through his blinding pleasure, and bucked wildly into Gaara as he came causing Gaara, who was already dancing on razorblades at how close he was to spilling, to cum and spurt white seed everywhere beneath him. The vibrations from Gaara's screams and moans of white pleasure made Gai cumm, pulling out of Gaara's mouth and spurting his searing hott cumm on the redhead's face and in his mouth. When Lee pulled out of Gaara, letting the cumming to run out of Gaara's ass hole in small white rivers, the redhead practically collapsed onto the bed gasping for air to fill his burning lungs. The jaded eyed boy was laying flat on his stomach and legs spread to let the cumm in his ass slip down onto the bed. His dick felt numb with pleasure and slight traces of pain from cumming so hard, not only had he cummed but so had the beast inside.

"Now wasn't this just a youtful act of passion?!" Gaim, the fucking freak, yelled while pumping his fist.

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee, the other freak, yelled and pumped his fist. "What do you havew to say, Gaara-kun?" Hearing his name Gaara tilted his head to look at Lee through the corner of his eye,

"That's the last fucking time I'm pissing you two off..."


	5. Desert Slut

**Hey guys it's Rose here. I haven't updated in like a year so I'm sorry about that! I got distracted by Heath Ledger dying and his role in Dark Knight, talk about being freaky and pure sex, what a catch. Anyway with a few threats I'm going to try to update some stories. I'm not going to update as much as I used to because I'm working on my father's labtop and I have to delete these stories off of it after I download them so he doesn't read my stories by mistake.**

* * *

"In fucking Jashin's name I'm going to kill that mother fucking bitch! I'm going to cut that cunt's stomach open, fuck it, piss in it, and spit in it! I swear to the great fucking Jashin's name I'll carve her fucking horrendous face, tear off her fucking clit, and tear off her fucking eye lids so she can watch!!!" Came an obviously pissed off man's voice.

Hearing the vulgar language coming from a male who possessed such a seductive and deep voice interested the red haired demon and aroused the demon within him.

"_Check it out Gaara-kun, he sound simply delightful! Maybe we can go on a killing spree somewhere! Like Konaha!"_ Shukaku gushed while imagining all the blood and gore he could invoke upon the city.

Rolling his eyes at the damned demon, he then proceeded to follow the fowl mouthed man's voice. They were in a large jungle-like oasis thousands of miles from Sunagakure. The man was probably by the large spring which resided in the middle of the oasis. Sniffing the air Gaara could tell the man was severely injured and by the smell of how much fresh blood there was it seemed like the man should be dead by now. The smell of so much blood was like an aphrodisiac to Gaara and he instantly had a full blown hard on.

Finally making it to the spring Gaara hid behind a thick tree and summoned his third eye to peak a glimpse at the stranger. The man had shoulder length silver hair that was slicked back, beautiful magenta eyes that held a look of insanity and bloodlust, and a muscular body that had a huge gaping hole in the stomach with the intestines dangling out. The innards were currently slowly receding back within his stomach while the hole was growing smaller by the second.

Gaara watched as the male sun bathed while he waited for his current status as disemboweled to disappear. As the minutes passed the harder Gaara got and the more eager Shukaku got. Finally after about twenty minutes the hole in the male's stomach closed and the instant it did he jumped up, suprising the hell out of Gaara, and said,

"About fucking time!" Quickly turing around in Gaara's direction he grinned insanely, "Now who the fuck are you little fucker?"

Gaara growled and narrowed his eyes at the infuriating man and teleported himself in front of the sex god, and in the process totally forgetting about his very noticeable hard cock.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara."

Grinning even wider the strange man practically cackled out, "Well Gaaarrrrrraaaa, my name's Hidan and you look particularly fucking happy to see me! Huh, you little fucking fag!"

Caught off guard Gaara's eyes shot down to his pants and a dark blush immediately covered his neck and face. After getting somewhat over the shock and over whelming embarrassment his eyes shot back up to Hidans cocky face and started to choke on his words.

"Aaaaw, did you just come out of the fucking closet you fucking fag? Well you're fucking lucky that I don't fucking care what I fuck as long as I cum! Now get the fuck here, little fag." Hidan then roughly pulled Gaara against his hard bloody body and started to practically devoured the young red head's face, and all the while savagely ground his hips against Gaara's. Grinning wildly when he heard the boy moan loudly against his mouth as he came. After his first orgasm Gaara's knees buckle under him and Hidan lets him fall to the ground.

"Heh, it's fucking incredible that I didn't even have to fucking take off your fucking pants! Hey, by the way do you like pain?" Hidan grinned his eyes promising both pain and pleasure. Gaara just stared at him panting hard, and all the while those magenta eyes got him instantly hard once again. The red headed virgin stared at him with pleading eyes to be hurt and pleasured; he wanted to feel both blood and cum rushing out of his body.

Grinning, Hidan pulled out a kunai from his pouch and sliced the front of Gaara's jumpsuit all the way from the collar to the crotch. After making the slice Hidan tore the rest of the jumper off of the redhead and immediately assaulted his pretty dark pink nipples. After biting, sucking, and licking the little pink pebbles until Gaara was about to cum Hidan went straight to work on preparing the small teenager by lubricating and partially stretching his tight ass by tonguing the little rosebud. As Hidan was doing so Gaara thrashed and moaned as he thrusted his hips towards Hidans tongue and spreading his legs as wide as they could go. All the while they had their eyes locked upon one another's making the moment even more intense.

"P-please, take it! Just fuck me! Please, I need it!" Gaara screamed and begged while Hidan just continued to do what he was doing occasionally slowing down or stopping if Gaara was about to cum.

Finally after hours of that torture he was satisfied when Gaara was reduced to a whimpering sweaty mess of hormones. Giving his rosebud a sharp nibble, grinning from the noise Gaara made, which was a mixture of a moan and a yelp, he rose from between the redhead's legs. Hidan quickly spread Gaara's legs till they were in an almost split position and roughly put his hard cock as Gaara's rosebud and with one powerful thrust entered Gaara's body.

"Oh! Ghe-he-ah! Ah-hah! Oh, Kami-sama!" Cried Gaara as he felt Hidan's hard, thick, rigid cock pummel deep into his small body. He felt himself bleed and bruise from Hidan's hard grip around his waist. And he felt Hidan's blood poor from his back as he, in the heat of his pleasure, shredded Hidan's back with his finger nails.

"You're such a tight little fag aren't you, bitch?! Well, guess the fuck what! You're not going to be when I'm done fucking you're tight little ass! Did you hear me bitch? You're going to be my little slut! And when I'm tired of you slutty little ass I'll give you to the rest of the Akatsuki to rape you like the dirty fucking slut you are! You'd fucking like that wouldn't you bitch!?" Hidan spat out as he roughly fucked and stretched Gaara's rosebud until it had a steady trail of blood dribbling out of it.

"Ah-ah! Y-yes! Yes Hi-Hidan-saaammaaaA!!!! I want, I want to be your slut! Mak Make me you slut Hidn-sama!!!" Gaara moaned out as he came wildly out onto his and Hidan's stomachs; some splattering against their faces. Hidan's tongue reaching out from the corner of his mouth and licking up a little bit that reach his face. The taste of Gaara's sperm dragging him to a savage climax. Hidan yelled out in his pleasure and thrusted his hips faster and faster while pumping his cream into the demon child.

After calming down from his orgasm Hidan grinned and looked down at Gaara; who was absolutely covered in blood, cum, and sweat, he spat, "What the fuck are you doing slut? Who in fucking Jashin's name said you could fucking rest?! Get off your lazy fucking ass and clean me!"

And obediently Gaara pushed Hidan onto his back and started to lick the cum and sweat off of Hidan's chest; looking up at Hidan with dull obedient eyes and a small smile on his lips.

_"Shishou…"_

* * *

**All right I know there is alot of swearing in this article but for those of you who do not know who Hidan is he does swear unusually alot and usually swearing ruins a story and I hope it didn't do that with this story. **


End file.
